Dégradé de gris
by Sentinelle
Summary: Il semblerait que vaincre un Balrog rend têtu. Petite ineptie vestimentaire sur le nouveau Gandalf.


« -Non, je refuse!

-Mais voyons, Mithrandir…

-Quand je dis non, c'est non! »

S'il avait eu le temps de prendre un peu de recul, Celeborn aurait trouvé la situation hautement comique: Gandalf, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue, une simple bande de tissu bleu ceinte autour des reins, le fixait d'un air borné comme un gamin têtu.

Mais actuellement, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire: la Quête pour détruire l'Anneau était en cours, le monde risquait une nouvelle fois de basculer dans l'Ombre, et Gandalf tout juste renvoyé en Terre du Milieu avait un rôle non négligeable à jouer. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps avec des futilités.

Celeborn se contraignit à la patience et recommença son argumentaire:

« -Porter du blanc fera de vous le chef du Conseil, et montrera à tout le monde que vous êtes revenu, plus puissant qu'avant. Et puis…

-Vous croyez que je resterais blanc très longtemps, avec tous ces voyages à cheval? rétorqua Gandalf. Le gris est tellement moins salissant! Sans compter qu'il permet de passer inaperçu dans la pénombre. Comment voulez-vous que j'échappe à la vigilance des Nazgûls avec ce… déguisement de colombe? »

D'un air dédaigneux, il pointa du menton les habits préparés pour lui. Tunique, cape, chaussures immaculées resplendissaient dans le soleil du matin.

« Sans compter que tout le monde me prendra pour Saroumane, et que je devrai expliquer mille fois de suite que je suis bien moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller ma salive et mon temps pour rattraper des quiproquos! » ajouta le magicien.

Celeborn soupira. Que ce Maïa était donc pénible! Tant pis, il resterait dans cette tenue jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'enfiler ses vêtements. Cela choquerait certainement la plupart des Elfes de la Lorien, mais Celeborn n'avait que faire des murmures.

Il était sur le point de le déclarer à Gandalf quand une voix cristalline s'écria dans son dos:

« -Mais… Mithrandir! Que faites-vous ainsi avec mon châle préféré?

-Les Valar n'ont pas cru bon de me rendre mes habits, répondit l'interpellé en haussant les épaules. J'ai pris la première étoffe que j'ai aperçue en arrivant. Elle séchait sur un fil. Et je préfère être habillé comme ça plutôt qu'avec ces habits inconvenants! » ajouta-t-il d'un air de défi.

D'un coup d'oeil vers lesdits habits, puis vers la mine désespérée de son époux, Galadriel comprit la situation. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire rayonnant.

« Je comprends, Mithrandir, ce que ce changement brutal vous imposerait! Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Elle s'approcha des vêtements et les effleura du bout des doigts, chantonnant à mi-voix une étrange mélodie. Les yeux de Celeborn s'arrondirent, et Gandalf soupira de contentement: le tissu était devenu gris!

« -Êtes-vous satisfait, à présent? demanda Galadriel d'une voix douce.

-Pleinement, gente dame! répondit Gandalf. Je suis heureux que vous ayiez compris mes besoins, contrairement à votre mari », ajouta-t-il en lança un regard victorieux vers Celeborn.

« Enfin, bien-aimée, pourquoi avoir cédé à son désir? demanda celui-ci tandis que Gandalf, ayant retrouvé son apparence de naguère, s'éloignait pour porter secours à la Communauté. Nous étions d'accord, vous et moi, sur l'importance du blanc pour encourager nos alliés et effrayer les Orques. »

Galadriel sourit encore, mais cette fois-ci avec un air malicieux qui ne lui était pas habituel.

« Ne craignez rien. Le sortilège que j'ai placé sur les vêtements ne durera pas. Nous aurons bientôt notre Cavalier blanc, comme nous l'avons projeté. »

Deux jours plus tard, les habits de Gandalf s'étaient légèrement éclairci, passant du gris cendre au gris oliphant.

Puis ce fut le gris souris, le gris crépuscule, le gris argent.

Quand enfin, au bout d'une semaine, le tissu avait repris sa blancheur éclatante, Gandalf ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Gandalf! dit Gimli en riant. Mais vous êtes tout en blanc! »

_Quoi? Que dit-il? Mais qu'est-ce que…_

_Oh. On dirait que je me suis fait avoir en beauté._

_Essayons d'avoir l'air naturel._

« Oui, je suis blanc à présent. En vérité, je suis Saroumane; on pourrait presque dire Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être. »

_Galadriel, ma vengeance sera terrible._


End file.
